Conventionally, a liquid medication as a liquid state medicine is dispensed in a dispensing pharmacy or the like. In accordance with a prescription for a patient, one or a plurality of types of liquid medications are infused sequentially by a predetermined quantity into a prescription bottle, and a required diluent is infused, thereby dispensing a liquid medication.
When preparing a liquid medication including suspensions, the prescription guidelines require that the liquid medication in a liquid medication bottle be stirred and then supplied to a prescription bottle. For stirring of a liquid medication, conventionally proposed is a structure having a rotary unit rotated while holding a plurality of liquid medication bottles, wherein a liquid medication bottle is inverted by rotating the rotary unit by 180 degrees (see e.g., Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-112673 (Patent Literature 1)). Another structure is proposed in which a nozzle is inserted into a liquid medication bottle containing a liquid medication, and the liquid medication is repeatedly sucked and discharged, thereby periodically stirring the liquid medication in the liquid medication bottle (see e.g., WO2010/110303 (Patent Literature 2)).